19 years later
by 19yearslaterstorys
Summary: what happens next
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Albus Potter" Proffesser Finnigan had called. Nerously, Albus slowly walked up to the chair where the sorting hat was placed on his head and before he could think of anything, the hat sceamed "SLYTHERIN".

Albus was petrified when walking to the table. He felt more nervous then anything. His brother James and his couzins Rose and Fred, they where already in Gryphondore. All of his family he knows of that has gone to hogwarts, was in Gyphondore. A boy greeted him saying "Welcome to slytherin house, I"m Jobbus Marklien, a prefect"

There were now only three kids left to be sorted. His twin couzins Fred and Roxanne Weasley, and this boy who looks like a Malfoy. Professer Finnigan called "Scopious Malfoy" the boy walked to the sorting hat and was placed in Slytherin. He sat across from Albus. Albus felt nevous and awkward with him sitting there but didn't say anything. Now was the moment of truth. Fred was called up first and put in Gryphondore and so was Roxanne. They were greeted by their couzins and seemed like the happiest people on earth. Albus still sat there awkwardly.

The head master walked up and the room went silent. He simply clapped his hands and a feast appered before them. When everyone began talking, Scorpius said "You know Potter, my father said that no matter who I wanted to talk to, it shouldn't be influenced by his life." Albus didn't know how to respond. Scorpious breaking the silence said, " I hoped we could be friends" and then began to eat. "Sorry, I was just hoping to be in Gryphondore, with my family." said Albus, and then began eating himself.

After the feast, everyone went into their common rooms. The Slytherin common room had not chaned since Harry and Ron had used the poly juice potion their second year. While most boys went to bed, Albus wrote to his father.

_Dear Dad,_

_I was just sorted into Sytherin. I'm over the fact the the rest of the the family is in Gryphondore, but Scorpious Malfoy would like to be my friend. I'm not sure how to respond._

_-Albus_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Today was the first day of lessons. Sytherin and Ravenclaw did all their lessons together, so he would not know anyone. At breakfast, Albus received a letter.

_Dear Albus,_

_You should give Scorpious a chance. But, if he turns out to be a person that you think is wrong or __cruel__, make other friends._

_Love,_

_Dad_

Scorpious was sitting across from Albus. " I will be your friend, Scorpious." Albus said. When this was said , Scorpius shed a huge smile.

After Breakfast, Slytherin and Ravenclaw had herbology. Their teacher was none other than Neville Longbottom. All their lessons went quick. There was no homework, so Scorpious and Albus decided to talk in the courtyard. But before they could say a word, Albus spot his older brother James rushing toward them. "LEAVE HIM ALONE MALFOY" yelled James. " We're friends" Albus said loudly while holding James away for Scorpious. James looked in anger at Albus and walked away in silence.

Albus apologized for his brother, but Scorpious had explained how he was used to it. After Voldemort died, all his followers and their immediate families were shamed and beaten in public. Albus thought this was wrong. His father was still a very known figure, Albus thought. He would mention this to him during the holiday.

Before they knew it, it was a weeks time until holiday break. Albus and Scorpious where still very good friends. James didn't even look at Albus because of this. Scorpious found out he would be staying at school for the holidays. Because of this, Albus asked his Grandma if Scorpious could stay with them. She said yes and Scorpious's parents said that he could go.

Both boys excited to go, had their trunk packed all week. When it was time, James and their couzins found out that Scorpious was coming to. They were so resentful, Albus and Scorpious where sent to a seprate train car from the rest.

Then they where finally there, where all the children went to Grandma Weasley's house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When they arrived, everyone said hello to each other.

After that, Scorpious used the restroom. While doing that, Albus explained how his family has been shamed and that it would mean a lot to him if they treated him well. Everyone agreed to this, except James. In fact, as soon as Scorpious returned, James stormed up the stairs. Scorpious was used to this kind of behavior from James, he explained that they do not need to apologize.

After Scorpious was done talking, Albus's mother, Ginny said "What if the three of you get on better terms by talking in garden" everyone thought this was a good idea.

The three sat at a small glass table with wooden blocks for chairs. James looked at the table when he said "I don't think it's right…you being friends with him." When asked why its wrong James mentioned how Scorpious's family has always been cruel and how there awful. This infuriated Albus. His own brother was insulting his friend with the friend sitting right there.

Suddenly Albus screamed "WHAT DID HE DO! HE WAS BORN A MALFOY! I KNOW WHAT HIS FAMILY IS KNOWN FOR! THEY HAVE A TORTUROUS LIFE BECAUSE OF IT" Without knowing what he was doing, Albus tackled his brother, clenched his fists and started punching him left and right. Scorpious tried his best to get Albus off of his brother but it was no use. James started screaming, so their mother ran out and was able to pull Albus off of James. James got up and said "That's why your in Slytherin." And walked back in the house.


End file.
